krishnamurtifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Modèle:Aryel Sanat 4 Écoles pérennes et écoles contemporaines
ÉCOLES PÉRENNES ET ÉCOLES CONTEMPORAINES L’université est un autre exemple d’activité mondaine ayant pour origine l’action des instructeurs éternels. L’université fut inventée par Pythagore, qui passe généralement pour être le « père de la civilisation occidentale » et – ce qui est tout aussi important dans cette discussion – le « père » des enseignements ésotériques en Occident. Il fut à l’origine des mots ésotérique et exotérique. Il fonda également la première université au monde, l’École Pythagoricienne, dont s’inspira ensuite partiellement l’Académie de Platon.Sur Pythagore, voir le livre de Kenneth Sylvan Guthrie, compil. et traducteur, The Pythagorean Sourcebook and Library: An Anthology of Ancient Writings Which Relate to Pythagoras and Pythagorean Philosophy, Éd. David R. Fideler, Grand Rapids, MI: Phanes Press, 1987 1920. Vestige du pedigree ésotérique de cette université, une célébration, appelée « commencement », ce qui n’est qu’un synonyme moins ésotérique pour initiation, a lieu à la fin du cycle d’études. Ces deux mots suggèrent que le moment de l’initiation – ou de la remise des diplômes – est, en un sens, une culmination, mais dans un autre, plus profond et authentique, le début de la mise en pratique des aptitudes et des connaissances acquises. Bien qu’elle soit une cérémonie plus ou moins mondaine, la remise des diplômes porte encore les marques de ses origines ésotériques. Par exemple, le diplôme du baccalauréat doit son nom aux « lauréats » (initiés) des mystères bachiques. Cette cérémonie (aussi inconscients qu’en puissent être les participants) utilise donc une clé mythologique. En dépit des traces de pérennité encore visibles dans les universités contemporaines, ces dernières accusent de profondes différences par rapport aux écoles ésotériques. Ces différences concernent leurs buts, leurs méthodes et leurs centres d’intérêt. Il importe de les examiner pour pouvoir procéder à l’estimation des écoles éternelles en général, et de l’initiation-transformation en particulier. Le principal objectif de toute école ésotérique est une transformation de l’humanité passant par celle de candidats isolés. Ce but majeur est donc « trans-éthique », c’est-à-dire qu’il n’est pas uniquement « éthique » et ne se préoccupe pas exclusivement de l’adhésion à un ensemble particulier de croyances ou de perspectives. Il est intéressant de noter que toute une pléthore de philosophes, et dans certains cas, de « nouvelles écoles » de pensée ont montré, dès le dix-neuvième siècle, comment et pourquoi la poursuite rationnelle d’une éthique était vouée à l’échec. Parmi les écoles contemporaines, le pragmatisme, l’existentialisme, le positivisme logique, le déconstructionnisme et le néo-pragmatisme ont montré à l’évidence, parfois même en se servant du mental analytique et conceptuel, que ce mental ne saurait fournir les bases métaphysiques d’une éthique. Sur ce point, elles sont en parfait accord avec les plus éminentes philosophies de l’Asie, notamment celles du bouddhiste Nagarjuna, du taoïste Lao-tse et de l’hindouiste védantin Shankaracharya.Sur le pragmatisme, voir notamment le livre de William James, The Varieties of Religious Experience: A Study in Human Nature, éd. par Martin E. Marty, New York: Penguin, 1985 1902 ; et Reconstruction in Philosophy, de John Dewey, Boston: Beacon, 19571920. Quant à l’existentialisme, voir entre autres Existentialism and the Modern Predicament, New York: Harper Torchbooks, 19587 1953. Le positivisme logique est analysé dans Logical Positivism, de A. J. Ayer, New York: Free Press, 1959 (en particulier dans les chapitres 2-5 et 12-14). En ce qui concerne le déconstructionnisme, voir par exemple Deconstruction in a Nutshell: A Conversation with Jacques Derrida, de John D. Caputo, New York: Fordham University Press, 1997, qui comprend en outre une excellente bibliographie. Le néopragmatisme est étudié dans Contingency, irony and solidarity, de Richard Rorty, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1997 1989. Voir également la remarquable discussion de Richard Garner sur le sujet présentement abordé, et sur ce que je qualifie de « transéthique », à propos des philosophies orientales et occidentales, dans mon ouvrage intitulé Beyond Morality, Philadelphia: Temple University Press, 1994. Ludwig Wittgenstein (1889-1951) a montré par exemple que tout ce qui importe vraiment à l’être humain (l’éthique, l’esthétique, l’amour, la communion avec le divin) est certes réel et important mais fait également partie de ce qu’il appelait le « mystique » – et qui échappe à l’analyse logique.En ce qui concerne les discussions de Wittgenstein sur l’éthique, voir notamment, de Garner, Beyond Morality, et d’Allan Janek et Stephen Toulmin, Wittgenstein’s Vienna, Chicago: Elephant Paperbacks, 1996, 1973, en particulier les chapitres 5-7. Pour découvrir une forme quelconque de moralité et de vérité – permettant d’éviter le nihilisme – il faut procéder à ce que Nietzsche appelait une « réévaluation (remise en question) des valeurs ».Sur les propos de Nietzsche concernant la remise en question des valeurs, voir par exemple Au-delà du Bien et du Mal: Prélude à une Philosophie du Futur. Voir aussi, de Richard Schacht, Making Sense of Nietzsche: Reflections Timely and Untimely, Urbana and Chicago: University of Illinois Press, 1995. C’est justement cette (remise en question) réévaluation – ou plus exactement, cette « transvaluation » – de l’ensemble des valeurs qui est au centre des principaux objectifs des écoles éternelles. Ces dernières ont toujours considéré le mental analytique comme un instrument permettant de comprendre et de résoudre les problèmes d’ordre mécanique, qu’il est cependant ridicule d’essayer d’utiliser pour aborder les questions « vraiment importantes », pour paraphraser Wittgenstein. En d’autre termes, pour accéder à la sagesse, à l’intuition et à la compassion, tout conditionnement doit avoir disparu. Une profonde transformation psychologique est requise. Cette transformation – habituellement appelée « initiation » – est indispensable à la poursuite de toute participation aux activités de l’école, car, comme l’a observé K, la véritable intelligence est inséparable de l’intuition et de la compassion.Voir par exemple, de J. Krishnamurti, L’Éveil de l'Intelligence, Éditions Stock. Pour sa part, l’université contemporaine se centre exclusivement sur le soi. L’éducation supérieure contemporaine fonde la recherche sur le mental analytique. Elle se fixe comme principal objectif de former les jeunes gens afin pour qu’ils puissent s’intégrer à la structure sociale. Les aides financières accordées aux universités proviennent pour l’essentiel des grandes compagnies, qui montrent ainsi qu’elles considèrent les universités comme des poussinières destinées à fournir un « sang nouveau », c’est-à-dire des cadres capables de défendre des ambitions analogues aux leurs. Une université fondée sur des valeurs éternelles ne pourrait jamais contribuer à une telle corrosion de l’esprit humain. Malheureusement, une telle institution est difficile à créer. Les efforts des écoles s’inspirant des valeurs éternelles – comme celles de Montessori, de Waldorf et de Krishnamurti – ont concentré leurs efforts sur l’éducation pré-universitaire. Le curriculum d’un petit nombre d’universités « éclectiques » présente une approche d’inspiration pérenne. Parmi elles, on compte le California Institute of Intégral Studies de San Francisco, le Nyingma Institute of Buddhist Studies de Berkeley, et la John F. Kennedy University d’Orinda – ce n’est sans doute pas un hasard si elles sont toutes situées en Californie. Mais ces écoles doivent beaucoup lutter pour survivre, la plupart du temps parce qu’elles ne reçoivent pas assez de subventions des grandes compagnies. Si l’on parvenait à fonder une institution d’un plus haut niveau sur des bases pérennes, l’initiation-transformation pourrait être mieux connue et avoir plus d’impact, même dans la société ordinaire, et l’ancienne sagesse initiatique pourrait être rendue manifeste et répondre à l’urgent besoin de transformation qui caractérise notre époque.